


Принципиальная нелюбовь

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Angst, Bad Romance, Character Study, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Missing Scene, Opposites Attract
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: Серас Виктория расстается с Яном Валентайном
Relationships: Jan Valentine/Seras Victoria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Принципиальная нелюбовь

Он медленно поднял на нее взгляд. Письмо на плотной бумаге, с красивым гербовым тиснением, стало преградой между ними, и отчего-то Виктории было от этого легче.  
— Это что? — спросил он с угрозой.  
— Это все, — покачала головой Серас. — Я это так вижу. Конец.  
К ее удивлению, он не начал орать, не замахнулся и даже не попытался ухватить ее за волосы. Буквально на прошлой неделе он отхватил ей почти половину косички ножом — смеха ради. После этого полез целоваться, заглаживать вину, но даже это получалось у него жестоко.  
Руки у Яна — жесткие, грубые. Он говорит — работал с тринадцати лет на судоверфи, мешки грузил, кидал канаты, драил набережную щелоком. Так пожег кожу на руках, что до сих пор ничего не чувствует.  
Поэтому он редко гладит ее. Редко ласкает — говорит, бесполезная херня, если ничего не чувствуешь. Все равно что трахаться, натянув на хуй варежку.  
Серас на этом сравнении густо краснеет: она никогда вживую этот самый хуй не видела, ни его, ни чей-либо еще.  
И тем страннее, что они с Яном «типа встречаются», говоря его словами.  
Это значит — он заходит за ней вечерами, и они целую ночь шатаются вокруг злачных улочек Сохо, где им неловко даже показываться в своих обносках. И его куртка, полученная от Армии спасения, мешком висит у нее на плечах. Это значит — он иногда ее целует, так глубоко и крепко, так живо и безжалостно пропихивая язык ей в горло, что Серас задыхается. Иногда он запускает руки ей под юбку и в чашечки лифчика, мнет ее груди и тискает их, довольно урчит, но — не позволяет себе больше.  
Во многом потому, что Серас поколачивает его — и это тоже значит, что они «типа встречаются».  
Иногда Ян гогочет, глядя на ее смущенный румянец: мол, никогда не видел настолько конченой целки, как будто между ног все зашито. Иногда он придвигается к ней поближе, все так же держа руку в чашечке ее лифчика, крепко зажав сосок между пальцами, и предлагает этим своим гнусоватым говорком: давай, мол, я тебе покажу, что не зашито. Хочешь, для начала руками — пальцы войдут туговато, так мы постараемся, чтобы их смазать. И тогда ты у меня по-другому запоешь, высоко и звонко.  
Когда Серас вытряхивает его руку из белья и отвешивает ему тумака, он ржет еще громче.  
Он говорил ей не раз: потому ты меня и прикалываешь, детка, что после тебя с другими телками ебаться в два раза задорнее выходит. Как представлю, как ты вырываешься и елозишь, пока работаю над чужой дыркой, так член еще крепче стоит.  
Серас не знала, лжет он ей или нет, но сомневалась, что все его пассии настоящие. Ян ведь буквально на год ее старше. Ну когда бы он успел?  
Тем не менее, он рассказывает ей. В подробностях. Смакует цвет, размер сисек и узость дыры каждой из этих воображаемых женщин, ерничает, сравнивая ее, нелепую и невзрачную девчонку из приюта, с каждой из них. А потом все норовит влезть к ней под юбку. Или по-дружески напоить пивом.  
Ян все время ей говорил: как только я попробую твою пизду, брошу, не сомневайся. Как побитую суку, на обочине оставлю. Будешь реветь мне вслед, а я и не оглянусь.  
И вот между ними пролегает красивая бумага — о зачислении в колледж. Она будет офицером полиции, как давно сообщала ему, как обещала себе. Он только смеялся над ней и приговаривал, что после приюта она получит свою квартирку в каком-нибудь вонючем уголке Ист-энда в окружении таких же сирот-алкашей. И будет спиваться в одиночестве, приторговывая передком, чтобы не скучать.  
И в итоге это она его бросает, а не он ее.  
Серас ждет, что он ее ударит. Она к этому готова. Она даже хочет этого, чтобы поколотить Яна Валентайна в ответ, хорошенько, всерьез, а не как раньше. Серас даже припасла за стулом крепкую бейсбольную биту, чтобы отбиваться до последнего. Она готова и к попытке изнасилования — ведь Ян очень упрям…  
Но вместо этого он хмыкает ей в лицо. С видимым презрением.  
— Жаль. Ты казалась мне нормальной телкой. Ну ничего. Когда-нибудь и ты поймешь, что полиция — всего лишь инструмент угнетения в руках правящего класса. Твой юношеский антагонизм тебя не туда заводит, — авторитетно произносит он.  
Обескураженная Серас смотрит, как он наспех тушит сигарету о столешницу (в последний момент успевает выдернуть бланк из-под его руки).  
— Можно подумать, ты мог бы мне что-нибудь вменяемое предложить, — почему-то огрызается на него Серас.  
— Вменяемое — точно нет, — серьезно говорит ей Ян, — а вот веселое — вполне. Но ты не поймешь. Слишком много капиталистического говна в твоей головушке.  
Он набрасывает куртку с нашивкой Армии спасения. Горбится, недовольный, колючий и какой-то неуловимо чужой. Но напоследок оглядывается.  
— Раз уж мы расстаемся. Ты все-таки дашь себя выебать, или продолжишь корчить из себя недотрогу? Что, нет? Даже булки не приоткроешь, если так трясешься за свою бесценную манду? И не соснешь на прощание? Или хочешь, чтобы это я лизнул пару раз твои заповедные кудряшки?  
И хохочет, увидев, как густо она покраснела и съежилась, не найдя едкой фразочки для ответа.  
— Черт побери, вот этим ты мне и нравилась, детка, — промурлыкал он ей на прощание. — Я надеюсь, что ты такой принципиальной и неебанной помрешь. Вот будет умора. Счастливо оставаться, больше не увидимся.  
Он прогремел своими тяжеленными высокими ботинками куда-то в ночь, прочь из того парка, где они грелись на ночь глядя, прижавшись боком друг к другу. Вместе с ним уходит и гнусавое, уродливое несбывшееся будущее, которого она так страшилась и к которому тянулась специально, будто из упрямства дразня на улице плохо привязанную злую собаку. Будущее это, если верить злоязыким воспитательницам, поджидает за поворотом каждую незадачливую сиротку. И она смогла от него избавиться.  
Серас еще долго сидит на скамейке в сгущающихся сумерках, глуповато улыбается, еще не подозревая, что ровно половина предсказания Яна Валентайна в итоге окажется настоящим пророчеством.


End file.
